1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heating devices for heat-shrinkable packing material, and particularly to devices for utilizing blowing of hot air over such packing material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many products including optical communication components are very sensitive to environmental contamination, such as from dust or water. It is important to provide secure protection for such products during their transportation.
The usual way to protect products such as optoelectronic components is to pack them in plastic film. The plastic film is generally heat-shrinkable, and is first applied to loosely envelop the optoelectronic component. Then, heated air is below on the film. Once heated, the film shrinks to tightly pack the component. Conventional devices for heating the plastic film cannot blow hot air onto the plastic film uniformly. As a result blisters may be formed in the film, thus diminishing the aesthetic appearance of the product. Even worse, the film may break and expose the component to contamination.
In view of the above, there is a need for a tool which can blow hot air evenly onto the heat-shrinkable plastic film, to ensure that products such as optoelectronic components are properly protected and have an attractive appearance.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an air blowing tool which can blow heated air evenly onto heat-shrinkable material used for packing products such as optoelectronic components.
To achieve the object set out above, an air blowing tool of the present invention comprises a connecting pipe and an air blowing head. The connecting pipe has a first wide passage and a second narrow passage defined therein. The air blowing head includes an inner wall and an outer wall. An annular passage is defined between the inner and outer walls. The inner wall encloses and defines a heating space for accommodating a package to be heated. An annular outlet is defined in the inner wall. The annular outlet communicates with the annular passage and with the heating space.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompany drawings, in which: